Gonna stand by your side
by sheilkuroi
Summary: Song fic, Hisoka wakes up and comforts Tsuzuki at night (slight tsuxhis)


Disclaimer: Don't own Yami no Matsuei or Celine Dion. (Be nice to tho)  
  
A/N: Random fluffy fic. Listening to Celine Dion's song "Stand by your side" and thought of this. Hope you enjoy ^_^  
  
Other: ~means thinking~  
  
//means song lyrics//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gonna Stand by your side  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
//I cry and you comfort me  
  
I'm lost and you hear my scream  
  
So it's hard to watch you falling  
  
When you run so deep in me  
  
You live in me.//  
  
A pair of bright green eyes snapped open, a harsh gasp echoing the motion as a boy sat up in bed. Slowly a hand ran up to brush way the golden locks now sagging down with sweat.  
  
~That dream again..all the flames. Tsuzuki...~  
  
Silently the boy turned his head, looking over at the bed next to his in the small Osaka ryokan. Letting out a long sigh of relief, Hisoka gently got up and crawled over to Tsuzuki's bed mat.  
  
//Gonna stand by your side now  
  
Let me kiss all your tears away  
  
You can stay in my arms now  
  
And I know I can make you believe again.//  
  
A small smile spread its way across Hisoka's lips; he didn't mind smiling, as long as no one saw it. Tenderly he traced a cool pale hand across his partner's forehead, brushing away the coffee strands of hair that laced about his brow.  
  
Tracing his eyes downward he noticed Tsuzuki had a death grip on his pillow. Slowly his knuckles were turning white and his face was washed over with a painful scowl. Soon Tsuzuki was letting out whimpers as though he had been burned or kicked, and tears started to fall out from his closed eyes.  
  
//I walk but you can run through fire  
  
I search for reasons and baby you inspire  
  
But I know somebody hurt you  
  
And I know you really need a friend  
  
Well you can take my hand.//  
  
"Tsuzuki.."  
  
Gently Hisoka prided his partners hand off the pillow and cupped it between his own white fingers. Bringing Tsuzuki's hand up to his cheek and resting it there to warm up the shivering skin.  
  
~Gods I'd be teased to no end if he knew I was doing this...~  
  
//Gonna stand by your side now  
  
Let me kiss all your tears away  
  
You can stay in my arms now  
  
And I know I can make you believe again//  
  
Slowly Tsuzuki's shivering stopped, the tears dried upon his cheeks and his grip suddenly became a gentle embrace within Hisoka's hands.  
  
~Oh Tsuzuki, why do you have it so hard? You worked so hard to break my barriers and make me happy. You made me believe I could have a better life, and that I was actually worth something. Why can't you see all the people that love you, all the people that know you are worth something? You're worth living for, believe me.~  
  
//So when you're feeling like you can't go on  
  
Don't' you know  
  
You never walk alone  
  
And you live in me.//  
  
A sigh crossed the younger shinigami's lips as he closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. Hand messaging Tsuzuki's in a gentle motion, listening contently to the now peaceful and even breathing of his partner.  
  
"Hisoka?"  
  
Quickly Hisoka's head snapped up, eyes looking over at his partner, who currently was watching him with a mix of shock, awe, and amusement.  
  
"T-tsuzuki!" As soon as the name came out of the green eyed boy's mouth, he let Tsuzuki's hand drop and felt his body instantly scoot back against the wall like a frightened kitten.  
  
"I-I'm sorry you were just having a bad dream and-and I came over and you you were I was you see um..."  
  
Tsuzuki let out a small smile, reaching out and touching Hisoka's leg gently before closing his eyes.  
  
"Could you stay by my side a little longer?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You kept the nightmares away, and I was having a good dream of strawberry shortcakes and Soka-chan in a pink tutu."  
  
Right on cue, Hisoka's face lit up in red. Turning his head over to one side and closing his eyes he let out a sigh.  
  
"Alright, alright, just don't you dare mention this or the tutu to anyone at work."  
  
Tsuzuki just giggled and raised the sheets to his bed enough for Hisoka to snake his way in. Cautiously at first Hisoka stayed at least a foot away from any bodily contact, that was until he looked up and saw Tsuzuki's huge violet puppy eyes just begging him to be hugged.  
  
Letting out a sigh and trying to hide back a smile, the younger man slowly scooted over and laid his head against his older partner's chest. Quickly feeling a pair of warm arms circle around his waist and a soft content sigh trickle across his neck as Tsuzuki slowly drifted back to sleep.  
  
~Oiyasumi-nasai baka~*  
  
A smile.  
  
//I'm gonna stand, stand by your side  
  
Kiss all your tears away tonight  
  
I'm gonna stand, stand by your side  
  
Make you believe again  
  
I wanna look in your eyes now and see you smiling again.//  
  
Owari  
  
~~~~  
  
* Oyasumi-nasai baka- good night dummy. 


End file.
